equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Sentry/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight sitting by Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry at his locker EG.png|Huh, what are you doing down there? Flash putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png|...What is this? Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png|..Is this how it works? Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Twilight watches Flash walk away EG.png Canterlot High School rockers EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Twilight spills drink on Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry's stained shirt EG.png Flash Sentry in shock EG.png Twilight and Flash "bumping into each other" EG.png Twilight and Flash kneeling down EG.png Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png|They touched hands. Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png Flash Sentry smiling at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Flash awkward around each other EG.png Twilight "I'm gonna go over there now" EG.png Flash Sentry amused by Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Flash Sentry smiling back at Twilight EG.png Musician table EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight Sparkle "be true to you" EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png Twilight and Flash in the cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Flash Sentry eavesdropping EG.png|Spying on Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and Luna look toward the office door EG.png Flash Sentry to the rescue EG.png Flash Sentry walking up to Vice Principal Luna EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png Twilight hugging Flash EG.png|Twilight is grateful. Twilight hugging Flash Sentry EG.png Flash smiling at blushing Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Flash asks Twilight to the dance EG.png Flash Sentry sincere close-up EG.png Twilight about to say yes EG.png|A sudden act of affection, leaves the man surprised. Twilight making a realization EG.png Twilight pushes away from Flash EG.png Flash Sentry startled close-up EG.png Flash "one no would've been fine" EG.png|"One ''no would've been fine." Flash Sentry walks off disappointed EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png Flash Sentry happy to see Twilight EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png Flash pulls up in his car EG.png Flash Sentry runs up the school's front steps EG.png Flash Sentry "I know you said no" EG.png Flash asks Twilight for one dance EG.png Twilight and Flash "I didn't mean no" EG.png Twilight and Flash blushing EG.png Twilight "I'd love to dance with you" EG.png Twilight and Flash interlock arms EG.png Flash slamming into a door EG.png Flash dizzy derp face EG.png Flash runs into the school EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Students running away from the school EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png Flash asks Princess Twilight to dance EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png|Take my hand and dance with me. Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png Flash Sentry notices Twilight dancing EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Flash Sentry understanding smile EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png Life is a Runway Sweetie Drops posing on the runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Twilight in Flash Sentry cutout EG2.png Flash Sentry enters the band room EG2.png Flash_Sentry_asks_about_Twilight_Sparkle_EG2.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG2.png Flash Sentry "just thought I'd ask" EG2.png Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Flash Sentry backs up into a wall EG2.png Flash Sentry blushes while leaving the room EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png Flash Sentry looks at Sonata Dusk EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch" EG2.png Flash slams into Twilight EG2.png Flash catches Twilight by the waist EG2.png Flash surprised by Twilight's return EG2.png Twilight speaking awkwardly toward Flash EG2.png Flash "you came back for the big competition" EG2.png Twilight and Flash "something like that" EG2.png Flash Sentry "no one here wants this" EG2.png Dazzlings_appear_behind_Flash_EG2.png Chocolate chip lands in Twilight's hair EG2.png Twilight glancing behind her EG2.png Twilight looks over at the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "could you excuse me" EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Flash Sentry "whatever, Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png Twilight bumping into Flash yet again EG2.png Twilight blushing EG2.png Twilight "We really need to stop bumping into each other" EG2.png Twilight giggles EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash "There it is again" EG2.png Flash "So annoying" EG2.png Twilight "Why are you acting like this" EG2.png Twilight "I thought we were friends" EG2.png Flash taking a breath EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Flash "I want this, Twilight" EG2.png Flash "and you're trying to take it" EG2.png Applejack "We've got things to do" EG2.png Flash You really think you're gonna help them EG2.png Flash "I bet you have no idea what you're doing" EG2.png Twilight in tears EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash and Trixie fighting EG2.png Unnamed techie boy fights with CMC EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Flash hugs Twilight EG2.png Twilight blushing while Flash is holding her EG2.png Twilight_and_Flash_looking_at_each_other_EG2.png Twilight and Flash blushing EG2.png Trixie comes in EG2.png Trixie "the amazing, show-stopping ability" EG2.png Trixie puts down smoke EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] A Banner Day Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash_and_friends_thinking_EG3.png Flash_Sentry_has_an_idea_EG3.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png Flash Sentry "Love in a Flash" EG3.png Flash Sentry "universal language of music" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Flash Sentry painting the banner EG3.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash Sentry painting an eighth note EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry "when you allow love to lead the way" EG3.png Micro Chips adds "with song" EG3.png Sandalwood "the self-replicating material" EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More_students_with_ears_EG3.png Our time is now.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Twilight about to bump into Flash Sentry EG3.png Twilight bumps into Flash Sentry EG3.png Twilight and Flash knocked over EG3.png Flash surprised to see Twilight EG3.png Flash helps Twilight to her feet EG3.png Twilight pawing around blindly EG3.png Flash looking down at Twilight's glasses EG3.png Flash "when did you start wearing glasses?" EG3.png Flash "how long are you here for?" EG3.png Twilight just for the Friendship Games EG3.png Flash Sentry "right, of course!" EG3.png Flash placing Twilight's glasses on her face EG3.png Flash in Twilight's blurred vision EG3.png Flash Sentry looking at Twilight EG3.png Twilight's amulet pointing right EG3.png Twilight tongue-tied EG3.png Twilight Sparkle runs off EG3.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG3.png Flash Sentry awkward goodbye EG3.png Derpy consoles an embarrassed Flash EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops try to be friendly EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Flash, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops bitter again EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's weird" EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash waving EG3.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra, and Flash get into the groove EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Flash Sentry rolling dough EG3.png Flash and Sweetie Drops make a loaf of bread EG3.png Suri and Upper Crust make a lavish cake EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Flash congratulates Twilight EG3.png Twilight interrupts Flash EG3.png Flash Sentry left speechless EG3.png Flash Sentry feeling dejected EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Principal Celestia "before we arrive" EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Principal_Celestia_talking_to_campers_EG4.png Principal_Celestia_excited_about_camp_EG4.png Flash Sentry giving Sci-Twi her backpack EG4.png Sci-Twi putting her backpack on EG4.png Twilight trying to remember Flash's name EG4.png Flash Sentry "that's me" EG4.png Flash Sentry "and you're you" EG4.png Flash Sentry "we don't know each other" EG4.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG4.png Flash Sentry "cool story, bro" EG4.png Sci-Twi acting awkward around Flash Sentry EG4.png Sci-Twi biting her lip EG4.png Sci-Twi watching Flash Sentry walk away EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Bulk Biceps "arts and crafts!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps "my mom needs new pot holders" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Celestia and Luna near Camp Everfree sundial EG4.png Principal Celestia "the sundial was our year's gift" EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Sci-Twi walking onto the dock EG4.png Flash Sentry watching Sci-Twi and Timber EG4.png Flash Sentry sighing heavily EG4.png Sunset sympathizing with Flash Sentry EG4.png Flash Sentry "I can't get too jealous" EG4.png Flash Sentry "she isn't my Twilight" EG4.png Flash Sentry "not that the other Twilight was mine!" EG4.png Flash Sentry misses Princess Twilight EG4.png Sunset comforting Flash Sentry EG4.png Sunset "your Twilight is a princess" EG4.png Sunset "spend most of her time" EG4.png Flash Sentry "I just need to get over her" EG4.png Sunset giving Flash tough love EG4.png Flash Sentry stinging from Sunset's bluntness EG4.png Sunset lightly punches Flash Sentry EG4.png Sunset uneasily biting her thumb EG4.png Sunset uncomfortable with the tension EG4.png Campers dismantling the old dock EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Pinkie eats marshmallows next to Trixie and Flash Sentry EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "no one else should do it" EG4.png Sci-Twi and Sunset approach the finished dock EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Bulk Biceps discovers a trail of gem dust EG4.png I don't know what happened.png Did I just do whatever that was.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Why aren't you with everyone else.png Something at camp is causing.png I think it's midnight sparkle.png She is still part of me.png Infecting my friends.png What are we gonna do.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Flash, Bulk Biceps, and Valhallen raising a signpost EG4.png Applejack carrying a signpost with one arm EG4.png Campers shocked at Applejack's super strength EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer about to crash into Flash Sentry EG4.png Sunset Shimmer crashes into Flash Sentry EG4.png Flash Sentry surprised to see Sunset Shimmer EG4.png What were you doing behind that door.png Um nothing.png Sunset Shimmer thinking of an excuse EG4.png Lost an earring.png Sunset pointing to an 'earring' on the ground EG4.png I'm glad I ran into you.png I really wanted to thank you.png For what.png Flash Sentry thanks Sunset for the tough love EG4.png Sunset Shimmer on the lookout for Timber Spruce EG4.png Flash Sentry notices Sunset Shimmer's odd behavior EG4.png Sunset Shimmer pretending nothing is wrong EG4.png We used to date.png I know when something's bothering you.png Sunset Shimmer about to explain to Flash Sentry EG4.png My friend really likes someone.png Who she thinks they are.png I don't wanna upset my friend.png I also want to protect her.png If what I think is happening.png Sunset Shimmer asking for Flash Sentry's opinion EG4.png Flash Sentry doesn't know what Sunset is talking about EG4.png Lucky to have someone like you.png You've changed a lot since.png you're so much nicer.png Sunset_Shimmer_flattered_by_Flash's_words_EG4.png Timber_sneaks_into_the_forest_behind_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png we could start over as friends.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_behind_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_ignoring_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_running_past_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png Flash_Sentry_shrugging_it_off_EG4.png I want to start over later too.png Flash_Sentry_kicking_a_rock_on_the_ground_EG4.png Derpy_comforting_Flash_Sentry_EG4.png She's real.png We're doomed.png Timber Spruce shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png What are you doing gloriosa.png Frightened campers listening to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Vines sprouting wildly next to Flash Sentry EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy continues to menace the campers EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png Sunset Shimmer catching the tossed cake EG4.png Flash Sentry picks up a small boulder EG4.png Applejack lifting a giant boulder EG4.png Applejack tosses the giant boulder with ease EG4.png The Rainbooms performing Legend You Were Meant to Be EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily straightening his tie EG4.png Filthy Rich angrily storming out of the cave EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Demon Juniper Montage entering the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Raise This Roof Overhead view of CHS gym during Fall Formal SS3.png Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png What better way to spend.png A beautiful saturday.png Pinkie Pie shouting to the crowd SS4.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie jumping ecstatically SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cheering SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie_Pie_and_CHS_students_very_excited_SS4.png We're on a goal roll.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png You betcha.png Pinkie Pie cheering to the gymnasium crowd SS4.png Pinkie_Pie__you_say_'Yay'!__SS4.png Fluttershy_and_CHS_students_cheer__Yay!__SS4.png Fluttershy_and_students_cheer__Yay!__again_SS4.png Fluttershy and students take a deep breath SS4.png Fluttershy and students hear shushing off-screen SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look confused SS4.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_look_at_each_other_SS4.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png Pinkie Pie cheering for Velvet Sky SS4.png CHS students rushing past Pinkie Pie SS4.png CHS students lifting up Velvet Sky SS4.png Monday Blues Sweet Shoppe exterior in the rain SS6.png Good Vibes Flash_Sentry_at_the_Canterlot_Mall_SS16.png Flash_Sentry_holding_a_gold_coin_in_his_hand_SS16.png Flash_Sentry_flipping_his_coin_into_the_fountain_SS16.png Trixie carrying a heavy load behind Flash Sentry SS16.png Flash Sentry notices Trixie needing help SS16.png Flash_Sentry_catches_Trixie's_crystal_ball_SS16.png Flash Sentry saves Trixie's crystal ball SS16.png Flash places Trixie's crystal ball on top of her pile SS16.png Flash_Sentry_sitting_on_the_mall_fountain_SS16.png Flash_Sentry_sitting_by_himself_depressed_SS16.png Sunset_Shimmer_ruffling_Flash_Sentry's_hair_SS16.png Flash_Sentry_looking_up_at_Sunset_Shimmer_SS16.png Sunset_Shimmer_offers_sushi_to_Flash_Sentry_SS16.png Flash_Sentry_holding_a_sushi_bento_SS16.png Flash_Sentry_eating_some_of_Sunset's_sushi_SS16.png Sunset_Shimmer_sitting_with_Flash_Sentry_SS16.png Flash_Sentry_glowing_with_good_vibes_SS16.png Mane_Seven_assemble_around_Flash_Sentry_SS16.png Mane_Seven_and_Flash_release_a_rainbow_of_good_vibes_SS16.png Mane_Seven_and_Flash_in_the_colorful_Canterlot_Mall_SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Queen of Clubs The Canterlot High School chemistry club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the chemistry club EGDS4.png Photo of Rainbow Dash and the baking club EGDS4.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Interior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS24.png Twilight and friends sitting at a cafe booth EGDS24.png Flash Sentry eating grilled cheese sandwich EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie asking Flash Sentry "big test?" EGDS24.png Flash Sentry "how'd you know?" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie "when you're stressed" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie stretching Flash's grilled cheese EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie "be right back!" EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie speeds away from Flash Sentry EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie returns with Twilight Sparkle EGDS24.png Pinkie "basically a genius at everything" EGDS24.png Twilight annoyed by Pinkie's meddling EGDS24.png Flash Sentry declining Twilight's help EGDS24.png Flash Sentry "it's no big deal" EGDS24.png Pinkie seats Twilight across from Flash EGDS24.png Twilight and Flash across from each other EGDS24.png Twilight Sparkle feeling very awkward EGDS24.png Twilight Sparkle "what are you working on?" EGDS24.png Flash Sentry takes out his math textbook EGDS24.png Twilight Sparkle tutoring Flash Sentry EGDS24.png Twilight approves of Flash Sentry's answer EGDS24.png Twilight and Flash Sentry laughing together EGDS24.png Best in Show: The Pre-Show Flash, Pinkie, and unnamed boy with their pets EGDS35.png Applejack introduces Flash Sentry and Banana EGDS35.png Applejack interviewing Flash Sentry EGDS35.png Flash Sentry talking about his pet dog EGDS35.png Fluttershy mentioning Banana's name EGDS35.png Fluttershy interviews Flash's pet Banana EGDS35.png Fluttershy "favorite snack is bananas" EGDS35.png Fluttershy "he loves his banana toy" EGDS35.png Fluttershy "his favorite pastime is" EGDS35.png Fluttershy sees another pet off-camera EGDS35.png Flash Sentry patting Banana on the head EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Pinkie and Bulk waving to the crowd EGDS36.png Flash Sentry passing in front of the crowd EGDS36.png Applejack_awarding_ribbon_to_Fluffersnuff_EGDS36.png Everyone_cheering_for_Fluffersnuff_EGDS36.png Schedule Swap CHS students in the school cafeteria EGDS37.png Twilight Under the Stars Twilight and Pinkie at the snack table EGDS38.png Twilight and Pinkie at planetarium party EGDS38.png Wide view of the planetarium party EGDS38.png Pinkie Pie announces chocolate cake EGDS38.png Party guests walk up to the cake cart EGDS38.png I'm on a Yacht DJ Pon-3 playing party music EGDS41.png Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png Equestria Girls together by the pool EGDS41.png Equestria Girls singing with dolphins EGDS41.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie greeting the video viewers EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pointing at herself EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie bringing you the list EGDS47.png Pinkie you've all been waiting for EGDS47.png Festival_goers_in_line_at_nacho_truck_EGDS47.png Pinkie_presents_the_photo_booth_line_EGDS47.png Rarity_and_AJ_appear_behind_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS47.png Watermelody_crawls_away_from_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS47.png Pinkie_Pie_shrugging__your_loss__EGDS47.png Pinkie_stuffs_more_nachos_in_her_mouth_EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Flash Sentry giving a weather report EGDS12.png Flash Sentry playing his guitar EGDS12.png Flash Sentry "clear skies all week" EGDS12.png Flash concludes his weather report EGDS12.png Flash Sentry winking at the camera EGDS12.png Rarity takes Flash's place behind the camera EGDS12.png Pinkie excited next to Flash and Velvet Sky EGDS12c.png Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot Sunset watching Flash Sentry run lines CYOE6.png Flash Sentry rehearsing lines on stage CYOE6.png Flash Sentry "wearin' boots like those!" CYOE6.png Twilight and Flash watch Snips and Snails laugh CYOE6.png Sunset "the play is about magic dancing boots" CYOE6.png Rarity "don't you worry your sweet red head" CYOE6.png Rarity snaps her fingers at Sunset Shimmer CYOE6.png Rarity "the lead whose foot that boot adorns" CYOE6.png Rarity "I shall find the boot!" CYOE6.png Rarity wondering where to begin CYOE6.png All the World's Off Stage Background coal miners walk across stage CYOE7.png Students notice Shiny City partially off-stage CYOE7.png Students' play rehearsal hits a snag CYOE7.png Twilight Sparkle offering to help CYOE7.png Pinkie Pie offering to help CYOE7.png Spotlight shines down on Micro Chips CYOE7.png Students dance on stage in time with backdrop CYOE7a.png Shiny City backdrop floating off-stage CYOE7a.png Bulk Biceps pulls Shiny City onto the stage CYOE7c.png Opening Night Rarity, Twilight, and Flash in the school play CYOE9.png Twilight and Flash as Selfie Soot's parents CYOE9.png Selfie's mother "only fools try to make it big" CYOE9.png Twilight swings the pot over Flash's head CYOE9.png Twilight looking embarrassed at Flash Sentry CYOE9.png Twilight Sparkle worried about Fluttershy CYOE9.png Applejack steps on stage in tree costume CYOE9a.png Apple Tree trying to grab the bell CYOE9a.png Apple Tree unable to fit in bell tower CYOE9a.png Apple Tree getting an idea CYOE9a.png Apple Tree picking up the bell CYOE9a.png Apple Tree holding the bell prop CYOE9a.png Coal Miner 2 "the mine is closed!" CYOE9a.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9a.png Fluttershy trembling under the spotlight CYOE9b.png Sunset Shimmer waves her arms at Twilight CYOE9b.png Twilight Sparkle looking over at Sunset CYOE9b.png Twilight not sure what Sunset is saying CYOE9b.png Twilight Sparkle still looking clueless CYOE9b.png Twilight realizes what Sunset is saying CYOE9b.png Twilight magically levitating the bell CYOE9b.png Twilight channeling her geode magic CYOE9b.png Twilight Sparkle "sorry, sorry!" CYOE9b.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9b.png Sunset Shimmer stepping on stage CYOE9c.png Sunset Shimmer under the spotlight CYOE9c.png Sunset Shimmer monologuing on stage CYOE9c.png Sunset Shimmer holding a lump of coal CYOE9c.png Sunset Shimmer tells students to join in CYOE9c.png Sunset Shimmer singing "ding-dong" CYOE9c.png Rainbow, Flash, Twilight, and Rarity sing along CYOE9c.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9c.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png Equestria Girls and friends receiving applause CYOE10.png Flash, Fluttershy, and Twilight going backstage CYOE10.png Video slide of Twilight and Flash Sentry CYOE10a.png Equestria Girls and students at after-party CYOE10b.png Mr. Cranky Doodle busting a move CYOE10b.png Students mingling at the after-party CYOE10c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Lost and Pound Flash passes by eating a lasagna pop CYOE14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Flash Sentry notices Sunset running past EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Ferris wheel at Equestria Land EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Rainbow Dash returns to the pool area EGSB.png Rainbow has anyone seen bad magic EGSB.png Flash and his friends look at each other EGSB.png Flash Sentry pointing to deck interior EGSB.png Cruise patrons look at Rainbow Dash on stage EGSB.png Flash and cruise patrons approach stage EGSB.png Deck floor lights up under Flash Sentry EGSB.png Deck floor lights up with star effects EGSB.png Cruise patrons dance to the music EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png Flash Sentry blushes at Sunset's wink EGSB.png Flash Sentry starstruck at Sunset EGSB.png Rainbow looks back at her friends on stage EGSB.png Cruise patrons watch the lights go out EGSB.png Cruise patrons blanketed in darkness EGSB.png Cruise patrons starting to get scared EGSB.png Cruise patrons taking Rainbow literally EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Ship crew keeping the patrons calm EGSB.png Flash Sentry on the tilting ship deck EGSB.png Unnamed mother sliding down the deck EGSB.png Flash Sentry helping unnamed mother EGSB.png Flash and mother on the flooding deck EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png Merchandise NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 1.png MLPEG Friendship Games Flash Sentry doll 2.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle toys.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Friendship Games Kmart Flash Sentry doll.jpg Friendship Games Kmart Flash Sentry doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Minis Flash Sentry promo image.png TwilightSparkle FlashSentry.png Category:Character gallery pages